The present invention relates to a pouring nozzle for a strang casting device and to an intermediate container provided therewith.
Strang casting device are known in the art in which an intermediate container or a distributor has a pouring opening provided with a pouring sleeve of refractory material.
In the known intermediate containers, which sometimes are controlled by a slider, in the event of the open slider there are always casting difficulties, inasmuch as during the beginning of casting the melt flowing from the laddle into the intermediate container has a tendency to freeze and block the same because of the initial high temperature losses and impurities located in the intermediate container from the heating period. These casting problems cannot be eliminated even in the event that the pouring sleeve extend somewhat over the bottom of the intermediate container or the outlet, for example during open casting, is closed by a lead plug.